A Change in Heart
by Yaoi-Freak1990
Summary: Kevin and his stepbrother Sky have a rocky relationship. When Kevin is able to change their relationship, Sky seems to keep surprising him. What starts out as a uncomfortable relationship between the teens soon turns into...love? yaoi, bro/bro, boy/boy.
1. A Writer with an Attitude

Kevin Keeling stood in his stepbrother's doorway, waiting impatiently for Sky to acknowledge him standing there. Kevin speaks up, "Sky, laundry!" He half-shouted, but was still ignored. Finally, Sky glances up from his bed where he is working on his novel and raises an eyebrow at his obviously irritated stepbrother.

Sky pulls out his headphones from under his should length dark hair and attempts to put his hair behind his ear, but it falls back over his ear. "Can I help you?"

Kevin's jaw muscle tightened. "Your mom has laundry for you."

Sky blankly stared at him and placed one headphone back in his ear and continued writing.

"Jerk." Kevin mumbled under his breath, as he turned the other way, Sky watched him leave until he left his view. Kevin went straight to the shower, yanking off his clothes and leaving them in the floor at his feet. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He moved to where the hot water was running over his head and entire body.

Kevin had been eleven when his mother died of cancer and twelve when his father had remarried. He had been feeling really lonely, but soon bonded with his new mom's son, Sky, who was almost a year older than him and a grade higher. They had spent most of their time together talking or goofing around like normal boys their age. After about two years, Sky started to spend more time alone and blew him off every chance he could and became very quite.

It still bothered Kevin and he wanted to know what changed the fun, charming boy to a quite, loner teen. Sky pretty much had a jerk attitude anymore and spent most of his time writing. An idea came to him that maybe he could save their relationship still and he felt determined to find out what Sky's problem was.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Kevin peaked his head out of the shower, gripping the curtain in one hand. At the sight of seeing Sky in the bathroom while he was naked, he jumped. "Hey! What are you doing in here?" His voice an octave higher than usual.

"Would you relax?" Sky's eyes narrowed at Kevin. "I'm just brushing my teeth, then you can," he paused, "do whatever it was you were doing."

Kevin glared at him as Sky turned away, facing the fogged up mirror and got out his toothpaste and toothbrush. Kevin moved back behind the shower curtain and impatiently waited for him to leave. A minute or so went by, "There, now I'm leaving. If you masturbate in there, clean up." Came Sky's calm voice and then he shut the door.

Like he would do that especially if Sky thought he could come into the bathroom anytime. What was his problem? He had such a weird attitude anymore. Lately he had been so quite and just basically ignored him. Where did this cocky attitude come from?

Kevin quickly washed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. He left the bathroom and as he walked into his room, he shut his door. He threw on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt that said 'Trix'.

When he walked into Sky's room, he wasn't surprised to see him writing. Sky glanced up at him and then continued to write. Kevin sat on his bed and watched his stepbrother write from the other side of the bed. "What are you writing?"

He stopped and look up at his younger brother, "A book."

Kevin glared, "I know that, what kind of book?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sky laid his pen in his lap and closed his notebook.

"Just curious, why won't you tell me?" Kevin was answered with a shrug. "Come on."

"It's a romance."

Kevin smiled, "Seriously?" Kevin hadn't thought Sky cared about love.

"Get out." His voice was cold.

"Wait, I wasn't laughing. I was just surprised."

"Why? You think I can't love?" He crossed his arms.

Kevin stared at him, "No……have you ever been in love?"

Sky was silent, maybe that was too personal, "Yes." He grit his teeth.

"Really, with who?" Excitement showed on Kevin's face. Sky didn't seem to be totally cold-hearted.

"Like I would tell you that." A small smirk crept up on his lips.

"Well, are you in love with them right now?"

Sky thought about this, "Yes." He finally answered.

"Does she know?" Kevin folded his legs underneath him.

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way." He opened his notebook and read the words on the page.

"Okay…"

"Can I go to bed now?" He looked at him, obviously annoyed. Kevin sighed and got up to leave.

"Why are you such a jerk? You used to be so cool." Kevin turned and looked at a confused Sky.

"Things change," was all he said. With a scoff Kevin left the room leaving Sky to stare after him, deep in thought.

Kevin didn't understand Sky, how could he be so cold and be writing a romance novel? Kevin really wanted to read the things he wrote. It would help him understand Sky a little better. With a shake of his head, he turned off his bedroom lights and laid down for sleep. His frustration made sleeping hard.

****

Kevin felt like he had been sleeping for only a short time when he was rudely awakened by someone turning on the lights. He covered his eyes and groaned. "Get up." Came Sky's annoyed voice. Kevin waited to hear his door shut then uncovered his eyes and sat up. He leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, it was already seven.

Sky woke him up ever morning for school and drove them both to their high school. Sky was a junior this year, which made Kevin a sophomore. Sky didn't talk to anyone at school, he just sat by himself and would write. Kevin had his usual group of friends.

Kevin hurried around for school and ran out the door to get into Sky's little blue car, who was already waiting on him. They didn't speak to each other on the way to school and as soon as the car was parked, Kevin got out of the car and walked to the tables outside of the school where his friends hung out. Kevin looked back and saw Sky still sitting in his car, watching him. Kevin ignored it and approached his friend's table.

"Hey, Kev, guess what?" Bruce was a big guy in height, close to 6'5 and he had a lot of muscle. His hair was a shaggy brown that he constantly pushed back out of his face. "Katlyn said yes!" He wrapped his arm around his new girlfriend. She was a small girl, only 5'5 and probably only 120 pounds. She had been our group for a year now. Katlyn was very sweet, artistic and nature loving. A total hippie, which was weird that she was dating Bruce because he's really fun and big-hearted….well, I guess that's why she said yes.

Katlyn blushed, her red cheeks making her eyes seem more blue. "That's great." Kevin told Bruce.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Derrick was one of those guys that just always seemed bored. He wore plain clothing, didn't talk much and his hair was brown and short.

"Yeah." Kevin agreed. Kevin was pretty normal compared to them. His hair was a wavy dirty blonde and he was the same height as Derrick, 5'9. Kevin and Derrick used to be on the football team, but they decided not to play this year.

Kevin looked over to see Sky sitting down under a tree on the other side of the school. "Did you two fight?" Katlyn asked as she played with her blonde braids.

"No, why?" Kevin asked.

Derrick spoke up. "He looks like he's in a bad mood today."

"He's always in a bad mood." Kevin claimed. They all looked over at Sky, who sat there doing nothing.

"I don't know," Bruce put his hands on his hips, "his face looks extra dark today." With a shrug everyone turned away, except for Kevin. After a moment, Sky looked over at Kevin and he quickly turned his head back to his friends.

The warning bell sounded and Kevin patted Bruce's back, "See you guys at lunch." He headed to his first hour, Biology, which was the only class he had with Sky. Everyone sat down as the bell rang and Mrs. Erin stood. "New semester means a new seating chart." Everyone groaned and stood at the front of the class.

"This is going to be alphabetical order, we'll see if this works better." She started with the A's and went from there. "Sky Jordan you're at the back, second to the last seat and behind him, Kevin Keeling."

Kevin followed Sky down the row of chairs and sat behind him. Once class started and Mrs. Erin began writing on the board, everyone started taking notes. Sky sat with his back straight and stiff. Kevin wrote on a piece of paper and passed it up. Sky stared at the paper in Kevin's hand and then took it.

'What's your problem today? Is something wrong?'

It was passed back, 'What makes you think there's something wrong?'

'I don't know, you look so tense and just distant.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'So something is wrong?'

'Maybe.' Kevin looked at the back of Sky's head. What did he have to do to get Sky to talk to him, actually talk to him?

'Stressed out?'

'You have no idea….'

'You know, there are ways of relieving stress….'

'Masturbating is not help me, if anything it's making it worse.'

'Worse?'

'Forget it.' Mrs. Erin passed out an assignment which ended our brief and confusing conversation. When class was over Kevin watched Sky rush out of the classroom and then walked to his next class. When he walked into the English room, he sat down next to Katlyn.

"How's it goin?" she asked.

Kevin sighed, "I just had a weird conversation with my brother."

"Oh?" He handed her the note from his Biology book and watched her read it.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…" she handed it back.

"How could 'it' be making it worse?" Kevin and Katlyn stared at each other. "He mentioned something last night about being in love."

"Maybe it's making it worse because he keeps thinking about her." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe."

"You should try talking to him more."

Kevin looked at her like she was crazy. "How and why?"

"Well you could try texting him and he seems lonely."

"I'll try, wish me luck." She laughed as the tardy bell rang. The rest of the day went by like it usually did. Kevin went to his classes, hung out with his friends at lunch and road home with Sky. As usual, Sky went straight to his room, but this time he shut his door and locked it.

Kevin laid on his bed, staring at his phone, thinking of what to say to Sky. He went for it and text him, 'What you doing?'

'Nothing….why?'

'Just wanted to talk. Seriously, nothing?'

'What am I usually doing?'

'Plotting my death?'

'LOL! Yes….no, I'm writing. You?'

'Awesome….I'm just laying here.'

'Interesting….'

Kevin didn't know what to text back, but then he received another text from Sky. 'Have you ever been with a girl? Like sexually…'

'No, have you?'

'No, have you ever kissed?'

'No, you?'

'No….how do you tell someone you love them?'

Kevin thought for a moment. He was getting some where. 'I don't know honestly…do you think she loves you back?'

'Honestly, I'm pretty sure she hates me.'

'Seriously?'

'You're surprised?'

'?' Kevin didn't receive another message for several minutes, but the next message surprised him.

'What do you think about people being gay?'

Kevin instantly felt hot, 'Do you think I'm gay?'

'That's not what I mean, why, are you?'

'………….are you?'

'I asked you first.'

Kevin did not know if it was a good idea to tell Sky that, he quickly answered 'yes.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'How long have you known?'

'A year, maybe? Are you?'

'Well, since the person I'm in love with is a guy……yes.'

Kevin wanted to laugh! Sky broke down and shared something personal about himself! He received a second message, 'Tell anyone and you'll regret it.'

'Who would I tell?'

'One of your friends.'

'No, they don't even know I am.'

'I'm the only one that knows?'

'Yep.'

'Good, then it'll just be our little secret, k?'

Kevin's stomach fluttered, 'K.' Right after he set his phone on his nightstand he received another message, but this one was from Sky's mom. 'Dinner time. I have to leave soon so I went ahead and cooked.' When Kevin left his room, he was about to walked past Sky's room when the door opened. The two stared at each other.

Sky closed his door behind him, "What?"

"Nothing." Kevin shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders. Sky just acted like nothing was different and moved on. Kevin gave Sky a strange look, that he did not see, and followed him down the stairs.

_Yaoi-Freak1990- Is it okay that I started a new story? Lol. Sorry about that….I just kept thinking about this one so I wrote it….Well, I've been busy with graduation and trying to get a job. I do have a lot of free time on my hands so…look forward to see more of my stuff posted. Thank you for reading! Review and let me know what ya think! Thanks!_


	2. Invasion of Privacy

Dinner was strange, Sky and Kevin ate alone at the table while Julie, their mom, ran around getting ready to leave and their dad wouldn't be coming home that night either. Kevin looked up from his plate of carrots, chicken and baked potato to see Sky looking at him. Kevin blushed, "W-what?"

"Nothing." He chewed on a carrot.

"You were staring."

"No." He disagreed.

"Then why were you looking at me?"

"Is it such a crime that I was looking at you?" They just looked at each other. "You really need to relax."

"Thanks for the advice….." Kevin picked at his food.

"So, are you…..interested in anyone?"

Kevin looked at Sky, "I don't think so."

"Hmm….." Sky went back to eating.

"I guess I'm off," Julie stood at the table, "You two behave and get into bed at a decent time. No fighting and clean up after yourselves."

"Kay," we both said.

"Bye." She hugged us both and left. We both finished at the same time and rinsed off our plates. Sky went to the shower and Kevin went to his room. He shut his door and since he was alone he could……

He shut off his lights and turned on his lamp. He removed all of his clothing, it wasn't necessary, but more relaxing that way, plus he didn't need to get anything on his clothes. He sat on the floor cross-legged next to his bed and began to touch himself. He thought of nothing, only what he was feeling. Becoming so absorbed in his own pleasure, it didn't click in his brain right away that someone was opening his bedroom door.

Sky paused a moment, surprised at the sight before him. Kevin yanked his blanket from his bed to cover himself. "Uh, sorry." Sky quickly shut the door. Kevin sat on the floor in a daze with his heart racing. Once the shock was over he pulled his boxers back on and opened his bedroom door. As he peaked into the hallway, he saw Sky leaning against the wall in between their doors.

He stepped out into the hallway and the two brothers looked at each other with red tinting their cheeks. "Umm, did you need something?"

"I don't remember," Sky looked away, "you should lock your door."

"Yeah, sorry."

Sky exhaled heavily, "I'm going to my room," and with that he left and shut his door. Kevin went in his room, pushing the door shut behind him and sat on his bed. He sat there feeling awkward and embarrassed. His hone went off, he had a text from Sky. Why?

'Sorry, that was kind of awkward, next time I'll knock.'

'Yeah, it's okay.'

'You're not mad?'

'No, just embarrassed.'

'Did I ruin your moment?'

'Kinda….'

'Sorry, you can finish, I won't interrupt again.'

'Nah, I would feel weird doing that now….'

'So…..what are you going to do now?'

'Nothing, not much to do.'

'You could come in my room?' Kevin stared at the text. He wanted him in his room? That was a first….why would Sky want to be near him after that?

'Why?'

'Never mind.'

'Hold on, I'll get dressed.'

'K.' Kevin pulled a plain white t-shirt out of his closet and put it on then found a pair of black sweat pants. He paused before opening Sky's door, but went ahead and went in his room. Sky was just laying back in his bed with his headphones in, eyes closed. "Looks like there's not much to do in here either."

His eyes opened, "You get bored easy."

Kevin crossed his arms and walked into his room. "So?"

Sky sat up, "Want to read my story?"

Excitement shot through Kevin, a smile breaking out on his face, "Really?'

Sky smiled, "I thought you'd like that." Kevin hadn't seen Sky smile at him in so long. Sky pulled out a box from underneath his bed and pulled out a notebook, "This is the first part." He handed it to Kevin.

Kevin held it in his hands, staring at it. "I'm finally going to read it." He gave Sky a strange look, "Why are you letting me read this?"

He shrugged, "I can put it back up if you want."

"You never answer my questions," Kevin sat in the floor, leaning against the bed, and began to read. It took him hours to read the first part of his story, but as it turned out, Sky was a very good writer. Kevin understood now why Sky kept his story a secret, it was a romance, but of two men. The main character kind of reminded him of Sky.

Kevin finished the first part of the story and looked at Sky. Sky was laying back on his bed, headphones in, with his eyes closed. Kevin stood and sat next to Sky. He pulled his headphone out, causing Sky to look at him. "it's really good, I never knew you could be so sweet and romantic."

Sky smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Can I read the next part?"

"Well," he sighed, "It's late, we'd be breaking mom's rule."

"You suck. Fine, guess I'll go to bed." Kevin left his room, returning to his own. Light glowed from his phone on his bed. He opened it, there was a text from Sky saying 'night'. Sky was so hard to understand.

'Night.'

*****

Sky shook Kevin, "Wake up, you're going to make us late. You're so hard to wake up." His voice was annoyed.

"I'm up." Kevin groaned. He quickly got dressed and ran out to Sky's car.

"You shouldn't stay up late anymore or get your own car." Sky pulled out onto the street.

Kevin laughed, "I'll get right on that." Once at school, Kevin tried to think of something to say to Sky, "See you in Biology."

"Sure." He started to walk away.

"Can I read more after school?"

"Sure." He headed towards the tree and Kevin went to his friends. Katlyn came right to him.

"Did you talk to him?" He nodded, "Well?"

"He let me read his story and opened up some." Some, that was a laugh. He opened up a lot.

"That's good!"

The rest of the day, Kevin was with his friends, mostly Bruce and Katlyn. Derrick would occasionally make an appearance. When he wasn't with them, he was thinking of Sky. Sky's attitude was constantly changing. He did spend a lot of time on his story, but he said he was in love. Kevin never saw him talk to anyone except for family. Sky never left his room. Did he call them? Chat with them? He was so frustrating.

Once they were home, Sky and Kevin went to their own rooms. Kevin started to get bored, so he text Sky. 'Can I read more?'

'Later.'

'Why later?'

'I really should have knocked.'

'I'm sorry, is it bothering you that bad?'

'Well, I'm gay, you were the first guy I saw….doing that. It's all I can think about.'

'You keep thinking about me masturbating?'

'Does that bother you?'

Did it? 'No….it's just weird….'

'Yeah….'

'So, what are you doing?'

'Seriously? You need to ask? Think about what I said….it's ALL I can think about…'

Kevin stared at the message, he couldn't be turned on by him, right? 'Masturbating?'

'Yeah….'

'*stunned face*'

'LOL want to help?'

H-huh? He wasn't serious, was he? 'You're joking right?'

'I don't know, am I?'

'You never answer my questions. I don't understand you.'

'You're not supposed to. *smirk*'

'How am I supposed to help you?'

'You tell me.'

This was seriously confusing, wasn't Sky supposed to hate him or was he just going to use him now that he knew he was gay? Kevin didn't know if he should go in there or just text him? 'I could keep texting you?'

'Yeah or you could send me a pic.'

'Of what?'

'Well, I've see you naked, but I didn't exactly get to look very long….'

'Okay….hold on….'

'You make me smile J two pics would be nice.'

'Two?'

'Full body and a pic of you erect.'

'Oh….' Kevin nervously took off his clothes and stood in front of his full body mirror. Was this okay to do? They weren't brothers by blood, but they had grown up together. Kevin pulled out his phone, camera on, and held it up to take a picture of himself in the mirror. He held up his middle finger to the mirror and took the picture. With a short pause, he sent the picture to Sky saying, 'Here's the first one.'

'LOL nice.'

'I'll start working on the next pic.'

'Do you want a pic of me to help you with that?'

'Yeah.' Kevin nervously waited for give minutes and when he received the picture he slowly looked at it. Sky was big, bigger than him. He had just sent a picture of his erection. This felt weird, but it was also exciting. He began to get himself erect while looking at the picture. Once he was fully erect, he took a picture and sent it. 'Thanks for the help, here's one for you.'

'You look great, thanks.'

Kevin sat there feeling more embarrassed than he ever had. He glanced at himself, now he had to finish, he was too excited. He looked at the picture of Sky and decided to finish.

*****

Around nine, Kevin was in the shower and once again, Sky came barging in. "Hey!" Kevin shouted, "Do you always have to invade my privacy?"

Sky smirked, "I think you allow me to invade your privacy."

Kevin hid behind the shower curtains, blushing strongly. "You force me." He mumbled.

"So, you're taking a shower when you could be reading my story."

"I'll hurry up, don't get your panties in a twist."

"I'm not wearing any." The door clicked shut.

After the shower, Kevin got dressed and went to Sky's room. "Isn't it a little late to be reading?"

"Well, you took forever to get in here." He tossed Kevin the second notebook. "Enjoy."

Kevin eyed him, but got on his bed and sat next to him and opened the notebook. Half-way into reading, Kevin looked over at Sky to see him sleeping. Kevin checked Sky's phone, it was almost 11:30. Kevin laid the notebook down and had to crawl over Sky to get off the bed. He stopped when he was completely over Sky with one arm and leg on one side of him and the other on the other side. Sky moved slightly and then opened his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"You're on top of me."

"I'm n-not touching you."

"it's not nice to molest people in their sleep."

"I wasn't." Kevin got off the bed and stood there.

"What?"

"Nothing, I will finish reading tomorrow."

"Alright." Kevin left, shutting off Sky's lights and went to his room. He groaned when he laid down, sleep was going to be difficult.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Hello, here's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. One thing I want to mention, when my stories are in bold or underlined or both, I have no clue why! It sometimes does it and I can't figure out the problem. So I apologize for it being hard to read. Love the reviews, thanks!_


	3. Confusing!

A couple of nights later, Kevin was laying next to Sky, reading his story. "So, you really like my story?"

"Mhmm." Kevin kept reading.

"I've been working on it for two years. I'm about finished."

"Really?" Kevin looked at Sky. He was on his side, facing Kevin, and was propping his head up with his arm.

"Yeah." Sky just stared at Kevin.

"I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Why were you such a jerk and now you let me hang around you?" Sky smiled, "You're not going to answer my question are you?"

"Nope," he laughed.

"Figures." Kevin turned and looked at the ceiling.

"So, you really don't like anyone?"

Kevin saw that something was bothering Sky, "I'm not sure. It's complicated." Sky was only a foot away and just looked at him. "W-what?"

He stared at him for a long moment then finally got out, "I'm hungry."

"Oh, well," he just kept looking at Kevin making him feel nervous, "are you reading my mind or something?" it was just the way he was looking at him, focusing on Kevin deeply.

A small smile turned up the corner of his lips. "Maybe."

"Seriously, you're making me nervous."

"That's good." What the hell did that mean? His eyes finally left Kevin's, but only traveled down a little farther from his face. Was he looking at his lips? His tongue ran over his own lips and Kevin asked, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Sky leaned in closer to Kevin's face.

Kevin's mind raced forward, was he going to kiss him? Should he stop him? "What are you doing?" Kevin's voice shook.

Sky's eyebrows creased, he looked confused and scared. He hesitated then leaned in, pressing their lips together. Kevin wanted to shove him away, but at the same time….

Sky moved his lips against his and Kevin forced himself to kiss him back. Was it okay to just fool around with your step brother? He didn't like the idea of just fooling around. He didn't think Sky was serious about him either so, he should stop it right? Kevin pushed against Sky, breaking their kiss. "I don't think this is a good idea." Was that the right thing to say to Sky?

Sky stared at him, confused. "Seriously? You think this isn't a good idea? But sending me pictures is okay?"

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know," frustration coating his words, "I'm not sure if this is okay at all. I sure as hell don't need to be used by you so you can get laid or something."

Sky's mouth gapped in horror, shock spreading all over his face. "I cannot believe you. You think I'm using you?" Kevin was terrified, was Sky not using him? "Get out." Anger replaced the shock, Sky's eyes went cold.

Kevin got off the bed and went for the door. What had he just done? He had finally gotten somewhere with Sky. Had he just ruined it? Kevin stopped, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Get. Out." Sky's voice hissed, keeping his back to Kevin.

Kevin left, confusion totally consuming him. He paced in his room. What had just happened?

*****

A week passed, Sky hadn't spoken to Kevin except to wake him up. Kevin began to feel antsy and upset. Every day at school, he would nervously sit in his classes, trying to think of what was going on. He finally started to feel depressed, "Katlyn?" They were alone at lunch. He gave up; he had to talk to someone about this.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you come over after school? I really need to talk to you."

"Oh, sure," She had been worried about him all week.

Hours later, Kevin and Katlyn sat on his bed. She patiently waited as he tried to figure out what to say. "First you need to know something before I tell you about why I'm so upset with Sky." She nodded, Kevin took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"Wow, really?" She was totally shocked.

"So is Sky."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, well that's how he opened up to me. Then one night," this was too embarrassing to be talking about, "he walked in on me while I was…..masturbating." He whispered the word.

"Uh-huh, go on."It didn't even faze her.

"Well the next day we were texting and he told me it was all he could think about and he was masturbating thinking about me." She stared at me shocked, "Then, well, we sent pictures to each other."

"Dirty ones?"

"Yeah," She stared at me. "Then we started hanging out more. Well, one night he kissed me."

"Oh my gosh!" She smiled a little.

"Well, I pushed him away because I was afraid he was using me. He got pissed and hasn't talked to me since."

"Wow."

"Yeah that's pretty much the jest of it. What should I do?"

She was quiet for a moment, "Well, if he got mad either he's mad because you rejected him. Or he's so embarrassed he can't face you or," she paused, "he's in love with you."

Kevin laughed on that one, "Yeah, right. He's a freakin' ass. I'm sure he's mad because I rejected him. How could I reject the wonderful and perfect Sky?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. It's so confusing." Kevin fell back on his bed. "What am I going to do?"

"Make him talk to you."

Kevin laughed, "How do I do that?"

She shrugged, "Corner him."

*****

Weeks passed dreadfully slow, it was the last week of school and Sky had hardly spoken to Kevin. Kevin had almost completely given up hope on anything. How could he be this upset with Sky? He found himself staring at the back of Sky's head in Biology. He was lost in thought, but was rudely brought back when Sky turned around to look at him. Turns out, everyone was looking at him. "Kevin? Are you okay?" His teacher asked.

"I don't feel well, may I be excused?"

"Yes." Kevin numbly walked to the bathroom and stared at himself. The more he stared at his reflection, the angrier he became. Angry tears rolled down his cheeks. "Fuck!" He screamed while throwing his pen across the room. He sat down on the cold floor and continued to cry.

The bathroom door opened, surprising Kevin. His eyes were so full of tears his vision blurred. Sky? "Kevin? What's wrong?" It was Derrick.

"Nothing," His voice cracked.

"Nothing? You're crying. Tell me." He sat down next to Kevin.

"You don't want to know." Kevin rubbed his eyes.

"I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

Kevin took a deep breath before telling Derrick everything. When he was done talking, Derrick was quiet. "I'm so confused. I talked to Katlyn about it." Kevin sighed heavily.

"You know what I think?" Kevin looked at Derrick, "I think you should have me and Katlyn over this weekend. We'll help you."

"Derrick, I don't think there's anything you can do."

"We're coming over. And we will fix this." Derrick's face showed total determination.

*****

That night Kevin stayed in his room, wandering what he was going to do. Then he heard his father's voice come from downstairs, "Kevin Keeling!" With a groan, he crawled out of his bed and joined his father in the kitchen. His father's face showed he was pissed about something. His step-mother sat at the table, not making eye contact with anyone. Sky had his back to everyone as he washed the dishes. "What the hell is up with your grades?" His voice was low.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're failing Biology and you have two D's." Kevin stared at his father. That made sense. He hadn't been doing any work in Biology. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been really worrying about school."

"Why not?!"

"I've just had a lot going on."

"That is no excuse. Isn't Sky in your class? He can help you." Kevin's eyes moved to the floor. "You two need to grow up, whatever it is you two are mad about, get over it!" There was an awkward silence. "Failing Biology and a D in gym and English." He threw Kevin's grades at him.

Kevin stayed silent, tears welling up. "Dave." His step mother's voice cautioned.

"You're the most pathetic, worthless son I could ever have. Get the hell out of my sight." Kevin finally met his father's eyes, but quickly glanced over at Sky who had stopped doing dishes to give Kevin's father a horrified look. Kevin quickly walked up to his room.

Once alone in his room, he allowed his unshed tears to roll freely down his cheeks. Hours went by; Kevin lay exhausted on his bed feeling more alone than ever. There was a soft knock, Kevin turned to see Sky walk into his room. "You okay?" He quietly shut the door.

Why do you care?! "Yeah," Kevin mumbled, forcing himself to lie. How could he be okay?

"You don't have to lie to me." Kevin just gave Sky a confused look. With a sigh, Sky joined him on the bed, but kept his distance. "I don't see how you sit there quietly, taking his crap."

"There's not much I can say to him."

There was an awkward moment of silence. "What happened to you in Biology today? Get sick?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Why won't you tell me?" He was obviously irritated.

"Why are you in here? You've been avoiding me ever since –" Kevin's words cut off.

Sky stared at him, "Geez, I'm sorry for actually caring about you." He slammed the door as he angrily stormed out of Kevin's room.

"What?" Kevin stared after Sky, confused. He quickly sent Sky a text. 'YOU care about ME?'

'Maybe a little. Just forget it.'

'Forget it?'

'You know, I'm not a total heartless bastard.'

'I never said you were!'

'Why surprised then?'

'I don't know….'

'You should pay better attention to me because you've got me all wrong.'

'I have been paying attention to you! You…. Frustrate me so bad!'

'Why?'

'I don't get you! Why can't you just come out and say things?'

'I shouldn't have to spell everything out for you! Take a hint!'

'I need you to tell me what's going on. You've confused the hell out of me.'

'No, just forget it.'

'Sky!' There was no answer. Kevin chucked his phone across the room and buried his head into his pillow. Trying to figure out Sky was a pain in the ass!

*****

"So did your dad ground you?" Kevin sat outside during lunch with Katlyn, Derrick and Bruce.

"No he was too pissed to ground me." Bruce left for the bathroom leaving him to talk about Sky.

"Anything new with Sky?" Katlyn asked. Kevin told them about the confusing fight and read the text messages.

"He is so in love with you." Derrick laughed.

"Yes!" Katlyn agreed.

"No, I doubt it."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Derrick crossed his arms.

"Because…. He hates me. He can't stand me!" Frustration leaked into Kevin's words.

"That's probably not true. I think he just has his own weird ways of dealing with it." Katlyn offered.

"I don't know." Kevin shook his head. "I hate this. I don't know how to deal with this."

"I think," Katlyn began, "me and Derrick should come over this weekend. We can figure something out." Derrick nodded.

"Alright." Kevin sighed, rubbing his temples. "Have I screwed this up?"

"Yeah, but I think Sky made that easy for you." Derrick pats his shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

*****

Friday came, Kevin, Katlyn and Derrick sat at the kitchen table just looking at each other. They had discussed Sky, but now just waited for an opportunity. "Who said you could have friends over?" Dave's voice came out of no where scaring the teenagers.

Kevin tried to stand up for himself, "No none said I couldn't."

"Dave what is going on?" His stepmother entered the room.

"Did you tell him he could have friends over? With those grades?" He yelled, not really asking.

"Actually, Mr. Keeling," Katlyn quietly spoke up, "We were here to help him with school. "Sky appeared with a dirty bowl, but hesitated as soon as he saw everyone.

"Like I believe that." His father huffed.

"It's true." Derrick said.

Dave pointed a finger at Kevin, "You need to straighten up your act. Stop being such a fucking baby."

"That's it," Sky chucked his bowl at the sink, almost missing. "You need to get out." Sky stopped short of standing directly in front of his stepfather.

"What did you say to me?"

"Get. Out."

"It's my house!" He shouted.

"You don't need to be talking to your son that way." Sky pointed at Kevin.

"I will talk to him however I want."

"Some father you are." Dave angrily grabbed Sky's shirt, but he quickly shoved him across the kitchen. "Don't touch me." Dave's back hit the wall.

"Julie, control your kid or I'm going to kick his ass." Sky snorted.

"Dave, you need to leave and cool down." Julie sided with her son. Dave stormed out of the house and Julie ran after him. Sky looked at the three surprised teenagers, but quickly looked away. Leaving the room, he took two stairs at a time going to his room.

"Go." Katlyn whispered giving Kevin a shove.

Kevin quickly ran up the stairs and caught Sky as he was about to shut his door. "Wait," Kevin stopped him.

"What?" He was angry.

"…….Thank you."

"You don't deserve to be treated that way. You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do."

They were silent. "You're welcome." He shut the door.

Kevin joined his friends, "So much for that." He sat down. "He's never stood up for me before."

"Showing his love for you?" Katlyn suggested. We laughed. "text him."

'Seriously, thank you.' Kevin sent the text.

They waited a couple of minutes, all squished together to see the texts. 'Seriously, you're welcome. Lol. '

"Wow, he smiled in text." Derrick laughed.

Sky sent another message, 'I have a question.'

'Ok…waiting!'

'Do you like that Derrick guy?'

The teenagers laughed softly together. 'Hell no!! Plus he's straight!'

'Oh….ok.'

'Why?'

'Just….curious.'

'Umm, why though?'

'*sigh* Do we have to go through this? Can't we just leave it at I'm curious?'

'Yes and NO! Cause that's not a real answer.'

'You're right. Lol'

'Then let's hear your real answer.'

They waited impatiently, 'It's more fun this way.'

'Sky!'

'Lol. Kevin, I'M JEALOUS! That clear enough for you? I was worried you liked him.' Kevin's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh." Katlyn gasped.

'Yes….umm. Thank you.'

'Lol. Need me to spell anything else out for you?'

'Sure! Why are you jealous?'

'That's a stupid question. Figure it out.'

Kevin covered his face as he started to blush. "So he does like me?"

"Pretty sure." Katlyn confirmed.

Later that night, Kevin and his friends moved up his room. "Bathroom break." Kevin left his door cracked, but when he turned around, Sky was leaving the bathroom. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Sky laughed. "How's it going?"

"Good I guess. You?"

"Could be better."

"Oh?"

Sky sighed, "We need to talk or I might go insane."

"I've already lost my mind."

Sky chuckled, "Question….. why did you push me away that night?"

"I thought I was being used? I don't know…. Just freaked out. Sorry."

"Just to clear everything up," Sky stepped closer to Kevin. "I was NOT using you."

"Oh, that's good to know."

"You don't like me, do you?" Disappointment crossed his face.

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, there for awhile I thought you did like me, but ever since you pushed me away…. I'm back to thinking you hate me."

"I do not hate you, Sky. That doesn't even make sense."

All of the sudden, Kevin was pressed up against the wall. Sky was very close with hands pressed to the wall on either side of Kevin. "How do you feel about me then?"

Kevin's cheeks burned, "Umm, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I do know it's just…. Tell me how you feel about me. I think you owe me." Kevin smiled.

Sky looked into his eyes, "Kevin, I'm insanely in love with you." They didn't say anything, just looked into each other's eyes. Kevin couldn't fight it anymore, tears fell freely. Feeling embarrassed, he looked away. "What are you crying?" Sky forced him to look into his worried eyes.

"You're such a jerk." Kevin's voice wavered for a moment.

Sky gave him a weak smile. "I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was worried you might hate me."

"Sky, I let you see me naked." He laughed a little.

"Yeah….so, how do you feel about me?" Sky wiped Kevin's face dry.

"I love you….a lot." Kevin struggled with keeping his eyes on Sky.

"Can I kiss you now?" They laughed, but when Sky leaned in, Kevin stopped him.

"I feel weird doing this in the hall."

"Come to my room." Sky drug Kevin into his room, locking the door behind him.

"Umm…. Katlyn and Derrick are in my room waiting for me to come back."

"Just a couple minutes with you? Please?" Sky gave him puppy eyes. Kevin couldn't help but smirk at his wanting step brother.

"Fine, but I can't stay in here." Kevin had a bad feeling after he said that. He probably wouldn't want to leave in a couple of minutes. Sky took his time sliding his hands around Kevin's waist, coming around to wrap them protectively around him. Kevin's whole face lit up as his heart leaped. Sky's forehead just rested against his and he let out a long breath. Not knowing what to do, Kevin put his arms around Sky's neck.

"Sneak into my room tonight?" Sky almost begged.

"Sure." Sky tilted his head, firmly pressed his lips to Kevin's. Sky kissed him slowly and lovingly for a few seconds then sighed. "What's wrong?" Maybe he didn't like the kiss.

"Stay with me." His voice was low and his eyes stared deeply into Kevin's.

"I can't." Kevin felt guilty, he should stay with Sky, but he wouldn't be able to enjoy it knowing his friends were waiting on him.

"Fine." He playfully shoved Kevin away.

"Bye, Jerk." Kevin gave him a smile as he walked away.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – I'm sorry if this chapter sucked __ And I'm so sorry for taking so long to update my stories. I've just been…. Busy in many ways. Classes start again Tuesday. Just so everyone knows, I'm almost finished with the next chapter to Unnatural Love. The reason I haven't been writing much is because I have been reading a lot! If you like vampire books I suggest Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side. Also the Otherworldlies. Hush, Hush is a really good romance/angel book. If you enjoy a good romance/vampire book read Embrace the Night by Amanda Ashley. Alex Flinn has a new book called Beastly, very good Beauty and the Beast story. Check out these books!!_


	4. French Toast Anyone?

Kevin lay back on his bed watching TV, glancing down he saw his friends sleeping on the floor. Quietly, he picked up his phone and text Sky, 'You awake still?' It was four in the morning.

'Duh, but I'm having a hard time staying awake. Get in here!! '

'Ha-ha, don't blame me! They took forever to fall asleep!'

'Suuuure. Still waiting! ;)'

Slowly crawling out of the bed, being sure to make as little sound as possible, he managed to get in a standing position. He tip toed over Derrick and Katlyn and as he left the room he left the door cracked. Kevin let a breath out, not realizing he had been holding it. He felt the walls in the dark as he moved towards Sky's door, which was left open a crack. Stepping in the room he shut the door as quietly as possible. "I don't know your room that well and its dark," Kevin whispered while he locked the door.

A small light came from one side of the room, "Just come towards the light," He laughed as he waved his cell phone through the air, "You won't trip on anything. I keep my floor clean unlike you." He chuckled and Kevin glared at the light. "Don't glare at me." He didn't bother keeping his voice low.

"Can you see me?"

"No, but I know you, you're always glaring at me." He could hear the smile in Sky's voice.

"Well," Kevin didn't know what to say so he followed the light. When he was close the light disappeared and he was yanked on to the bed. "Hey!" Kevin landed on top of Sky.

"Hey." Sky sounded very ecstatic.

"Was that necessary?" Sky didn't answer, but instead kissed his lips.

"You should take your clothes off," He tugged on his shirt.

Seriously?! "Right now?" Kevin's voice shook.

"Mhmm, that a problem?" Sky ran a hand through Kevin's hair and kissed his neck.

"N-no," Sky snorted as Kevin stumbled over his words. "Don't laugh at me."

Sky's voice was deep, "You are so cute." Kevin blushed. Sky pushed Kevin up so he was sitting on his stomach. Kevin pulled his shirt off and tossed it off to the side. His blush deepened when he felt Sky unbuttoning his jeans. "Take your pants off." Kevin stood, not balanced very well over Sky, and pulled his jeans off, "Underwear too." Feeling very embarrassed he carefully removed his underwear. Sky moved under him and when he was still, Kevin sat back down.

"Whoa, are you naked?" Kevin's bare butt was against a bare stomach.

"Yeah, you should move down a little." Sky grabbed his waist and pushed him back to sit just above his private area. His hands moved slowly from his waist, down his thighs, then up his chest. Kevin shivered, was Sky not nervous at all?

Sky's hand rubbed over his already erect member, giving it a small tug. Kevin's eyes closed and he felt Sky's arms. As his hands moved over his chest a thought came to him. Sky always seemed really thin to him, but he was actually pretty toned, shocking because it seemed all he did was lay around. It wasn't like he actually knew what Sky did when he was alone.

Sky's other hand sneaked around to give Kevin's butt a squeeze. Kevin's face heated up and his erect member throbbed in Sky's hand. "Do you ever play with your butt?"

"Umm… no," Kevin had actually thought about it once, but the idea seemed too weird.

"Hmm…." Sky moved his hand up and down, squeezing tighter every few strokes. Kevin just sat there, enjoying it, his breathing becoming heavier. Kevin's eyes flew up at the shock of Sky's finger pressing at his entrance. Sky just rubbed his hole as he pumped him with his other hand. The weird sensation sent him over the edge and he came. Afterwards he felt really embarrassed because he knew he had come on Sky. "Wow, it made it all the way up my neck."

"God, sorry," Kevin laughed, embarrassed.

"Oh, no need to apologize. Did touching your butt excite you? Because that didn't take you very long," Sky sat up, pushing Kevin onto his back.

"Shut up," Kevin's eyes narrowed. Sky rubbed his erection against Kevin's butt. Kevin was about ready to ask him what he was doing, but Sky's lips pressed against his. Kevin pushed his tongue into Sky's mouth making him groan. The kiss was hot and intense as Sky rubbed up against him. It was long before Sky was picking up his pace as he practically devoured Kevin's mouth. With a low moan, Sky pulled away and came on Kevin. "Great now we're both dirty," Kevin laughed.

"Well," he paused, "that sounds about right." Sky left the bed. Kevin sat there confused, but was quickly blinded when the lights came on.

Closing his eyes, he groaned. "A little warning would have been nice."

"Sorry," Sky's hand brushed Kevin's cheek and his eyes opened.

"Umm…" Kevin blushed seeing Sky standing naked in front of him. Sky actually had a really nice body, but at the moment he was covered with Kevin's cum.

Sky leaned down to Kevin's level, "Send your friends home tomorrow, so I can have you all night." He gave Kevin a peck on the lips. "Go get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." He brushed Kevin's hair out of his face.

Kevin smiled at him, "Are you my boss now?"

Sky smirked, "Of course."

Kevin stood, "Good night," he kissed Sky briefly then gathered up his clothes.

Sky hugged him from behind, "Thank you," he whispered into his ear.

"Sure," Kevin turned and hugged him back.

They stuck together, "That wasn't a good idea."

"Well, you put it on my back, now I have to shower."

Sky laughed, "No I will help you clean up." Sky drug Kevin to the bathroom.

*****

Kevin couldn't wait to tell Derrick and Katlyn when they woke him up that morning. When they went downstairs for breakfast, Sky was sitting at the table finishing up his French toast. A huge smile broke out across his face, "French toast?" He offered.

"Sure," Derrick and Katlyn said together.

Sky immediately got up to make more. Kevin walked over to him, "You're in a good mood."

"Well, yeah." He looked back at Derrick and Katlyn, "He told you, right?"

They just smiled at each other. Sky laughed and planted a huge kiss on Kevin's lips. "Hey! That doesn't mean you can do that in front of-"

"Why?" He pulled Kevin closer to him.

"Why do you ALWAYS get your way?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at Kevin.

"Because you let me," Sky said in a matter-of-fact way. "Now, do you want French toast?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to turn down you doing something nice for me."

"What are you trying to say?" He gave Kevin an innocent smile.

Kevin just laughed, shoving Sky away and joined his friends at the table. "So, I have a problem." Katlyn sighed.

"Really?" Kevin and Derrick shared worried looks.

"Yeah, I want to break up with Bruce."

"Oh?" Derrick raised his brows at her. "Why?"

"Well, he's sweet and everything. He's been really amazing, but I'm just not," she frowned at herself, "attracted to him. I just don't want to be close to him, you know? I just like him as a friend."

"Hmm…..well, when are you going to do it?" Kevin felt so bad for Bruce. He was a perfectly nice guy and was crazy about Katlyn. His heart was going to be crushed.

"Monday, I just don't know what to say to him."

"Well, what are thinking about telling him?" Derrick silently watched Katlyn.

"That I'm just not in the same place as he is, but there's something else. I'm not sure if I should tell him or not." She bit her bottom lip. They all waited for her to continue, "I like…someone else…."

"Who?" Kevin was really curious.

"I can't say," she looked away.

Sky brought the French toast to the table, "If I were you," Katlyn looked up at Sky, "I wouldn't worry about it. You need to just be honest with him, don't lead him on. Break it off now or it will just get worse. He might get mad if he knows you're leaving him for another guy."

"Well, I'm not even sure if this other guy likes me. And I'm not even sure if I'm going to tell him."

"Take it from me." He leaned in closer, "Sitting around wondering if they like you back won't do you ANY good. Trust me." He walked away, ruffling Kevin's hair.

Someone's phone went off, "Hold on," Derrick left the room answering the phone.

"Come on, Katlyn. You can tell me, I tell you everything." Kevin begged.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek. She leaned over the table and whispered, "I like Derrick."

"No way!" Kevin's voice was too loud.

"Shh!! He'll hear you."

"Yeah, don't tell Bruce," Sky said flatly.

"I know, I'm horrible!" She placed her hands over her cheeks. "What should I do?"

"Well, if he likes you, go for it!" Kevin was excited now. "I've never seen Derrick with a girl. I think you're the only girl he's ever talked to."

"Do you think he likes me?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I will talk to him."

Katlyn smiled at Kevin, "Thank you. You are such a good friend."

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – I'm cutting this chapter short. :P It was just a good stopping point. I felt like I owed you guys some more on this because of how the other chapter ended. Enjoy! Next chapter …. Should make you happy ;) _


	5. Wonderful

The weekend didn't go as planned. Sky forced Kevin to stay in his room while he helped him get caught up in Biology and do extra credit. It was a good thing he helped him because he only got half of it done while Sky did the other half. What Kevin thought was going to be a passionate weekend turned out to be very dull and exhausting. It really was a shame because they were alone all weekend. Sky had to drag Kevin out of bed come Monday morning.

Feeling half dead, Kevin walked into Biology and turned in all his work. Sky walked him back outside to sit with his friends before classes started. Sky started to walk to his usual place but Kevin stopped him. "You can sit with us."

"Oh, ok." Kevin and Sky sat across from Bruce, Derrick and Katlyn. They noticed Katlyn wasn't sitting next to Bruce; Derrick was in between the two. But it was obvious; Bruce hadn't received the bad news yet.

Bruce gave Kevin a confused look, "Since when does Sky sit with us."

Oh. Right. Bruce didn't know anything and Kevin hadn't planned on telling him. "Umm, we're not fighting anymore." What the hell was he supposed to say?

"Oh, uh, congratulations. Now you're friends?"

"I guess so." Kevin shrugged.

Bruce shrugged, "Cool."

Sky snorted.

Katlyn blushed and Derrick covered his smile with his hand.

"Anyway," Kevin looked at his fingers laced together on the table.

"Well, as awkward as this was, I'm going to class. Want to go ahead and head to class with me?" Derrick asked Katlyn.

They had first hour together. "Yeah," Kevin thought he saw Katlyn's cheeks brighten.

"I will catch you next hour," Bruce touched her arm as she passed. Katlyn nodded. "Hey," Bruce caught their attention, "I know it's a little soon, but I think I want to ask her to marry me."

Kevin looked at Sky horrified. Sky was the first to speak, "Do not do that."

"Why?" Bruce was confused.

"Why?? You haven't even kissed yet and you're still in high school! What if you scare her and she says no? Then your whole relationship is ruined." Go Sky! Kevin was too shocked to say anything.

Kevin really felt bad for Bruce. What if Katlyn and Derrick started dating? Bruce would be so depressed. "Oh, I never thought of that." Bruce's brow's furrowed, "I guess I was just thinking she would be happy. I mean…. I thought we were perfect for each other." Oh man.

"You need to see where she's at in the relationship." Sky quickly ended the conversation there. "Kevin? Class?"

"Oh. Right." Kevin stood with Sky.

"Later guys." Bruce stayed sitting as they walked away.

"Yikes," Kevin crossed his arms.

"Yeah, poor guy." They took their seats in Biology. Turns out it was a free day, the teacher needed to get caught up on her grading, most of it was probably Kevin's. Sky turned his desk around to face Kevin's.

"I can't believe this is the last week of school." Kevin sighed.

"I'm glad, that means all summer with you." Sky smirked as he leaned back in his seat, legs stretching out under the desks in between Kevin's; spreading them apart.

"Are you forgetting we're still in class?" Kevin raised his brows at Sky.

"No," he smiled, "Why?"

"Do you want everyone to stare at us?"

"Let them." He rubbed his foot up Kevin's leg.

Kevin jerked his legs back, blushing, "Geez."

"What? Can't I be proud of you?" Sky looked deeply into his eyes.

All Kevin could do was blush and look away. Sky's laugh was absolutely beautiful, sending a flutter through Kevin's stomach.

*****

'Meet me by my tree.' The text was from Sky. Kevin and Derrick joined Sky at the tree, confused. "What's going on?" Kevin asked Sky.

"Well, I see Katlyn is talking to Bruce over there at your table and I didn't think it would be a good idea for us to go over there." Sky pointed at Bruce and Katlyn.

"Doesn't look like it's going so well," Derrick frowned at the once happy couple.

"Well, you missed Bruce saying he wanted to marry her." Sky stared in the same direction.

"What?" Derrick's head snapped in Sky's direction.

"Yeah, shocked?" Kevin looked at Derrick, not wanting to watch Bruce break down.

"Yeah, I mean….why…." He looked back at the table, "that's just insane."

"Jealous?" Sky teased. Kevin stared at him, what was he doing?

"Well," he shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

Whoa!! Hello! Derrick was jealous?? Kevin hadn't thought he even liked Katlyn. He never even really looked at her, well…. Come to think of it, Derrick was always watching her talk and he had been spending a lot of time with her. Or was she spending a lot of time with him? "Do you…umm, like Katlyn?" Kevin gave Derrick a curious look.

"Well, she's really great, you know?" Derrick stared in Katlyn's direction. "She's absolutely gorgeous, sweet and cares about everyone." Kevin and Sky smiled at Derrick, "She's perfect." His voice was quiet.

Sky pats his shoulder, "Good thing she likes you back."

Derrick's head snapped back, eyes wide, "She does??"

"Absolutely, you're the other guy."

"You're serious?" Derrick looked to Kevin, "He's serious?"

"Yeah, she told us after you left to answer your phone." Kevin shrugged with a smile, "Congratulations man." Kevin gave him a little slap on the arm.

"I'm going for a walk," Derrick walked away, even though he sounded bored, they could see him smiling.

*****

Sky offered to take Katlyn home after school, so the three of them drove to her house, quietly. Katlyn's eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears, she sat in the back looking out the window the whole time. When they pulled in the drive way of her house, Sky shut the car off. Kevin and Sky turned in their seats to look at Katlyn. She shrugged, "He hates me." She started to cry again.

"He doesn't hate you," Kevin reassured her, "He's just upset."

"I feel like it's my fault. He begged me to stay with him."

"It's not your fault," Sky began, "did you tell him you liked someone else?"

"No! He was upset enough." She rubbed her eyes.

"Well do you want some good news?" Kevin offered, her eyes met his then, wide and curious. "Derrick likes you."

A weak smile formed on her lips, "He does? What did he say?"

Sky chuckled, "The usual. He said and I quote, 'She's absolutely gorgeous, sweet and cares about everyone. She's perfect'." He rolled his eyes, but smiled at her. Katlyn laughed a little, obviously relieved and happy as can be. She just gave them a smile and got out of the car. "She might as well have skipped to the door." Sky laughed.

"Well at least that will get her mind off of Bruce." Kevin sighed, relieved. "You sure it was a good idea to get involved?"

Sky was driving them back to their house. "Yeah, they would have been too shy to tell each other."

*****

Sky and Kevin lay back in Sky's bed watching TV. "I'm glad our parents are gone a lot." Sky's arm was being used as a pillow at the moment, the two just enjoying being close.

"Yeah, so next year's your last year of high school. What are your plans after high school?" Kevin turned to look at Sky.

"Well, I had planned to go to college, one that's about four hours from here. It's a writing school." Sky's gaze moved to the ceiling.

"Oh," that just flat out sucked. "So, you're going to move out?" Kevin tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Well, it's only four hours away, I can still drive down to see you a lot. It's only for two years." Kevin stayed quiet. He didn't want Sky to move out. "What do you think?"

"Go for it." Kevin sat up, not in the mood to be close to Sky.

Sky sat up with him, "I don't have to go."

"Yes you do," Kevin was upset now, "How could you NOT go?"

"Well, I can just wait for you to finish high school. You're only a year behind me." Sky ran his hand through Kevin's hair; he seemed to be making a habit of doing that. "I would wait for you."

"I don't want to hold you back."

"A year is not that long. Until then I will get a job and save up. And that's what I'm going to do, you can't stop me." Sky gave him a kiss.

To show he cared, Kevin wrapped his arms around Sky and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues struggled for dominance as they slowly began to strip each other of their clothing. Sky blindly tried to find the remote, Kevin laughed. Pulling away he searched for the remote, but Sky ended up just walking over the TV and shutting it off wearing only his boxer briefs. Kevin waited on the bed completely naked, "Lights off?" Sky walked to the light switch, shutting the bedroom door first.

"Yeah," The room went dark. Joining him back on the bed, Sky kissed Kevin's neck starting at his collar bone and then moving all the way up to his ear, stopping only to suck on the skin.

"Would you get upset if I gave you hickeys?" He continued to kiss his neck and then he licked the full length of his neck.

"No," Sky's mouth moved over his Adam's apple, nibbling at the skin. Sky went back to the side of his neck and bit down hard. Kevin gasped and squeezed Sky's arm. Moaning from the pain, Sky sucked on his neck hard. Moving just below that spot he sucked harder, causing Kevin to moan louder. He was about ready to stop when Sky pulled away.

"Will you give me head?" Sky's deep voice was filled with lust.

"Yeah," Kevin surprised himself, he wasn't nervous about doing this, even though he had no idea what he was doing. "Don't laugh at me if it sucks."

"You're not going to suck….well," He laughed. "Not that way anyway. Plus this is my first blow job, how am I going to be able to tell if you suck or not?"

"I don't know," Kevin moved off the bed, getting between Sky's legs. Sky ran both hands through Kevin's hair. Taking a deep breath, Kevin grabbed Sky's erection and put him in his mouth. Sky was bigger than Kevin thought. There was about two inches he couldn't fit into his mouth so he wrapped his hand around the base. For awhile he just moved his head up and down, but worrying about being boring, he decided to use his tongue. He pressed his tongue along the bottom as he worked up and down.

Sky gasped, "Whatever you're doing…. it feels great." Kevin pulled Sky out of his mouth and ran his tongue down the length of his erection and back up to the tip. Once at the head, he took him back into his mouth, roughly swirling his tongue around the head as he came back up. Sky moaned. His legs shook as he grabbed a handful of Kevin's hair, forcing him to take all of him in again. Kevin fought back a gag.

Kevin swirled his tongue around the head wildly and started moving up and down again as Sky's breathing quickened. Sky bucked his hips forward as he cried out his release. His hand released Kevin's hair and fell limply to the bed. Sky fell back, panting. "How was that?" Kevin chuckled.

Sky exhaled as he said, "Amazing." Kevin laughed again. "You have no idea."

"No, I don't. My turn?" Kevin felt sort of embarrassed asking Sky to please him.

"Oh, yeah," He pulled Kevin down on the bed, trading places with him in seconds. Sky moaned as he took Kevin into his mouth, sending a spasm through Kevin's body. Kevin was smaller than Sky, but still average. Maybe Sky was just big? Sky's tongue seemed to be everywhere, his mouth swallowing up all of Kevin. There was nothing slow or gentle about it, Sky was aggressive and wonderful. Sky fondled his balls while he worked, it wasn't too long before Kevin was panting and pulling on the sheets as he came. "That was an interesting taste."

"Yeah I know. That's kind of what I thought," Kevin lay back on the bed, trying to regain control of his harsh breathing.

"How was that for you?" Sky lay next to him, hand running all along Kevin's upper body.

Kevin sighed happily, "Wonderful."

"Hmm," Kevin could hear him smiling. "This was better than I ever imagined."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. It wasn't long until the teenagers fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – Well, how was that???? Personally I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I'm really excited about this story right now. Especially since Sky and Kevin are finally getting freaky. Now I have Katlyn and Derrick to look forward too. I love those characters, they are so cute. I hope you enjoyed reading!!_


End file.
